Don't Look Back
by RedXStarRob
Summary: Kori Anders is the new girl. Garfield Logan is the schools Joke. Raven is the witch of the school. Richard and Victor are popular. How will they all become friends? StarxRob BBxRaexT
1. Chapter 1

**Yawns I wrote this out of boredom and because I can't go to sleep. The idea of the titans go to school being normal has always been bothering me so I wrote this. It will have some grammar problems but I wrote this in two in the morning. Anyways Please Review. This actually my second story and if you haven't read, my other story The Pain the Love Causes you should check it out. I will really appreciate it. Not like in the other story, this one is not long. :) **

**Don't Look Back**

**Chapter One**

"**Hey New Friend"**

---

"Man this sucks," Garfield said to himself as he ran pass Sinead Park. "I'm gonna be late on the first day of school!" Garfield started running faster than before. _I hope Mr. Mod is not my teacher this year._ Garfield thought as he ran pass a small boy throwing popcorn pieces at a girl. Garfield had many things in his mind that he didn't notice that he was about to crash into a girl.

CRASH!

They both fell to the ground with their stuff scattered all around them. Garfield quickly got up and picked up the girls and his stuff. The small boy stopped throwing popcorn pieces at the girl and started laughing at Garfield. Garfield turned around and gave him a Go-Away look. The kid didn't seem scared but left since his mom was calling. Garfield turned around and went back to his current situation.

"Sorry… I wasn't watching were I was going." Garfield apologized as handed the girl her stuff. The girl slowly stood up and gave him a smile. Garfield saw the girl wearing blue jeans with a plain red tank top. Somehow, the clothes she was wearing made her emerald eyes and red hair stand out a bit more. She was pretty enough to be model. _Probably, a girl from the 'popular group_.' Garfield angrily thought as he remembered the snobby rich kids from last year. Garfield waited for her to say something like 'Watch were your going you idiot' or something around those lines.

The girl saw the boy angry at something and immediately assumed it was her. She wasn't paying attention where she was going because she was admiring the parks beauty. See the thing is, Kori just moved in two days ago and she was trying to look for the school she will be attending but sad thing was that she was lost.

"It is not your fault." The girl reassured him as he took her stuff from him. Garfield a bit surprised that a girl looking pretty enough to be a model was actually not a total jerk. He quickly remembered about school and looked at his wristwatch. Garfield frowned as he saw his digital watch flashing 8:30 A.M.

"I'm late!" Garfield shouted sadly, as he started walking towards a bench. The girl gave him a confused look and decided to follow him. Garfield saw that the girl was giving him a confused look as they both took a seat on the bench. 'Why is she still here with me?' Garfield thought as he looked around for any sign of the popular group. '_Definitely, not a joke.'_

"If you mean by school, it is only 7:30 A.M." The girl told him as he saw him worrying about something. Garfield sheepishly smiled as he suddenly remembered that they had to set the time an hour backwards yesterday. '_All that for nothing_.' He mentally told himself. Kori observed the boy. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short either so you say he is in the middle but just not quite. The boy had dark green hair with green eyes and had a dark green shirt with a pair of dark blue pants. He didn't have huge muscles you see with wrestlers but he at least had some.

"My bad." Garfield said embarrassed that he made a fool of himself in front of the girl. "Thanks for telling me um…" Garfield trailed off not knowing the girls name.

"Kori Anders." Kori replied in a sweet voice.

"Well thanks for telling me Kori before; I made complete fool of myself in front of everyone." Garfield told Kori as he imagined people calling him an idiot. Kori saw the boy worrying over what other people thought of him if he went to school and shrugged. She wasn't one of those kinda of girls who cared what people thought about her.

"You are welcome…" Kori let her voice trailed since he hasn't told her his name yet.

"Garfield but you can call me Gar." Garfield told Kori. Garfield waited for 'That's actually your name?' or around those lines but it never came. '_I expect too much_.' Garfield thought as he saw her taking out something out from her black backpack. She had taken out a small paper that had directions to the place she was heading too.

"Well very nice to meet you Gar." She said as she stopped reading the piece of paper and turned to look at the corner where the name of street was located. Garfield, being his nosy self, tried to read the paper but unfortunately, for him it was not on English. '_That sucks.'_ Garfield noticed that she was frowning as she put the piece of paper away.

"So where are you going?" Garfield asked trying to start a conversation so he can kill time.

"I was trying to locate the school I will be attending to." Kori told Garfield as he stared at a place where some teenagers where hanging out across the street. Garfield remembered that the stores name was 'Echo.' The last time Garfield was in there was when he was working there but he quit since the popular group always bothered him.

"What school are you going to?" Garfield asked Kori as soon as he saw a tall boy finishing his chocolate ice cream with tiny pieces of meat on it. '_Why would anyone eat Ice Cream with meat?_' Garfield questioned as he saw the boy who looked to be around his age ordering another Ice Cream. He thought that he look familiar but he couldn't see him really good since Echo was all the way across the street.

"Yancy High School." Kori answered as she followed Garfield's gaze. As soon as he heard the school name, he immediately turned to look at her with a smile on his face.

"Awesome! I go there too." Garfield shouted excitedly. "I could take you there with no problem." Garfield reassured her. Kori felt relief that she found someone that could help her. "Let's go get some ice cream since school doesn't start about another 40 minutes." Garfield offered. Kori nodded and walked across the street to Echo with Garfield. Garfield saw a man who looked like to be in his late 20s waiting for him to order.

"I'll like some chocolate ice cream." Garfield told the man. Garfield thought that Kori was one of those girls who cared about her weight and Garfield thought it was pointless to ask but he decided to ask anyways. "What about you Kori?" Kori told him she will have the same. "Make that two chocolate ice creams." The man eyed Kori but quickly returned to his job. Kori saw more people coming and knew that this place was about to be fill with teenagers at any moment now.

"That will be 2.50." The man told them. Garfield handed him the money. Two minutes later the man handed him the Ice Cream that they had ordered.

"Thanks for coming to Echo." The man lazily told them. Obviously he didn't like his job. Garfield took their Ice Creams and sat two tables across where the boy they saw earlier sat. Garfield handed Kori her Ice Cream as they sat down near the window where they had a perfect view of Sinead Park. About three minutes later they both had finished eating their ice creams.

"I would like to pay you back." Kori told Garfield as she reached in her pocket for some money.

"Nah it's ok." Garfield quickly told her. Kori still had some doubts but Garfield once again told her that it was no problem. He smiled as he thought that she was the first person that actually was nice to him. Not like at school where everyone makes fun of him. Garfield couldn't help but to stare at the same boy they saw earlier. '_Obviously he likes eating meat_.' Garfield thought as he saw the boy eating a super size hamburger. Garfield finally recognized who it was and let out an aggravated sigh. '_This is just not my day_.' Garfield hit his forehead. '_How can I not notice_?'

"What's wrong?" Kori asked Garfield as she turned around to see the boy laughing with a group of friends. Garfield saw Victor looking quickly at his direction and immediately covered his face with Kori's black backpack.

"That's Victor." Garfield sadly said as he tried to hide so Victor and his friends cannot see him. Kori was still confused on why Garfield was so sad about seeing Victor. "He use to pick on me last year."

"Why would anyone pick on you?" Kori asked him. Garfield shrugged in response. "So I am guessing his friends on the table have also picked on you." Kori said as she turned back around.

"Yep all of them are jerks." Garfield told her. Kori saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes approaching the table where Victor was sitting. She took a seat next to a boy with jet black hair and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Another girl with long blonde hair was throwing French fries at a boy with short red hair.

"That's Kitten, Richard, Terra, and Roy." Garfield told her as he followed her gaze. "The one sitting next to Victor is Sarah." Kori saw a girl with a yellow shirt and black pants. She had her hair black straighten and with yellow hoop hearings that went very well with her clothes.

"Sarah does not seem so mean." Kori told Garfield as she turned her attention back to him.

"She hasn't said anything about me so I really don't think she's a jerk." Garfield admitted. "Now with Terra, Richard, Victor, and Kitten that is a whole different story." Kori looked around the room. A girl with black pants and a purple shirt with the words 'Evanescence' written across it, was trying to find a seat to drink her herbal tea in peace.

"We should let her sit with us." Kori told Garfield as she saw the girl watching the popular group in disgust.

"I don't think she'll like to." Garfield truthfully told Kori as he still was trying to hide from the group of people sitting two tables across.

"Why not?" Kori questioned as she thought of her in the girls place. "I would like for someone to offer me a place to sit."

"That's Raven." Garfield told Kori as he felt that a pair of eyes on him. "She's not a people person." Garfield wasn't lying at all. Raven was known as the Goth or the witch. Now Garfield hated when people call her a witch just because she is different. Garfield met Raven last year when they had the same science class and the teacher made them partners on a science project besides that they never actually talked.

"I think we should still offer a seat at least." Kori said sweetly. Garfield knew that this girl was nice and knew that nothing would stop her from helping someone.

"I guess but, don't blame me if she gets mad at you." Garfield told as he grabbed his backpack and moved a little so Raven could have some space. Kori got up and walked over to Raven. Garfield saw Raven actually talking to someone and not ignoring the person. '_There's a first time for everything._' Garfield thought as he saw Raven and Kori approaching the table.

"Hey Rae!" Garfield greeted the girl as she took a seat next to him. Raven gave him death glare.

"Don't call me Rae." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Garfield shrugged thinking it was hopeless to be friends her but, something inside him didn't give up.

"If you don't mind me asking---" Garfield was interrupted by the sound of Raven's voice.

"I mind." Raven said bitterly. Kori saw the tension between the two and decided to stay out of it until she really needed to get involve.

"Why are you sitting with us?" Garfield asked her ignoring what she had said. Raven hold up her herbal tea.

"I was thirsty." Raven told Garfield. "I can't leave Echo with the cup now can I?" Raven told him like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever." Garfield told her a bit irritated from Raven's attitude. Kori thought now was a perfect time to talk to them.

"Gar can you tell me more about them." Kori asked meaning the people that Victor hanged out with. Raven eyed the group and gave them another disgusted look.

"They are a group of people who think life is base on popularity and have no respect for others." Raven answered for Garfield. Garfield nodded agreeing to what Raven had said.

"I see." Kori said as she started thinking about something.

"Just don't get involve with them." Garfield told Kori. "They're bad news." Kori nodded. Five minutes had passed and the three friends got to know each other even more. Raven was actually talking to someone, Garfield actually made some friends that didn't tease him about his love of green, and Kori found some good friends.

Garfield, Kori, and Raven could hear Kitten laughing. They turned around to see Richard throwing some French fries at Victor.

"Does she always laugh that loud?" Kori said as she messaged her forehead. Garfield and Raven nodded in response.

"Sad thing is that she does that all the time at school." Garfield told her. Kori frowned as she thought of hearing her annoying laugh all the way till the school ends. Her only hope was if she didn't have any classes with her. The three friends saw Kitten getting up and heading over where they were sitting.

"Great! The idiot is coming." Raven mumbled sarcastically as she saw Kitten walking like she was a super model. When Kitten arrived, she eyed the three people and gave them a disgusted look.

"So I guess the Idiot and the Goth made a new friend." Kitten said teasingly. Kori turned around to see the popular group watching Kitten annoying them. '_Great._' Kori sarcastically said to herself as she turned her attention back to Kitten. "Now let's see what I can call the new girl over there." Kitten went into to her 'rare' thinking moments as Raven calls it. "I know…new girl!"

"Wow how creative." Kori sarcastically said. "You just wasted two minutes of my life." Garfield wasn't surprise to see her like that but in the other hand Raven was. During their conversation, Kori told Garfield that if someone is acting mean to her she will return the favor. So basically if you make the sweet girl mad, she would be the crap out of you. Kitten gave her a death glare and then walked back to her table.

Raven started clapping. "Now that's something, I least expected from you." Raven truthfully told her.

"I told Garfield if someone is acting mean to me, I will kindly return the favor." Kori said. Garfield was watching Kitten whining about what Kori had told her. Garfield laughed at the girl but his laughs ended when he the popular group getting up and heading towards them.

"Well it wasn't such a good idea when you think about it." Garfield said as he saw Victor giving him the same look he gives him when he was about to play a joke on him.

"Well hello." Victor said as he took a seat next to Garfield. Garfield scooted over so he would be as far away from Victor. The rest of the group decided to stand and others decided to leave. Kori eyed the group.

Richard was wearing black pants with a red shirt. Kori would be lying if she said she did not find him attractive but Raven told her all about him. He likes to cheat on girls so she definitely would stay far away from him. Richard was eyeing the three friends but what caught his attention was the red head girl. Ok so Richard thought she was hot but she was not the first one he thought was hot.

Kitten was standing next to Richard. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a white tank top. Kori immediately knew why Raven had some conflicts with this girl. Kitten had the look that made her look snobby and spoiled, and by what Garfield and Raven told her, she was snobby and spoiled. Kori saw Raven getting angry at Victor for disturbing them.

"What do you want?" Raven asked bitterly. Raven wasn't a big fan of these people she is the person who would formed an angry mob against them. Kori saw Victor up-close for the first time and thought that he definitely looks like a football player type. He had big muscles and was one of the few people to pull of the bald look.

"I just wanted to say hi to Grass Stain here and your new friend." Victor told her. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well now you did so leave." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Victor said as he got up and left. The group that did not leave followed him seeing there was no point at staying.

"We have to go to school now." Raven told Garfield and Kori as she got up from her seat. Garfield and Kori followed Raven to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's what you get when you are bored and you can't go to sleep. Anyways I always wanted to write one of these kind of stories. Never thought I would actually write one. Well for the people who read the Pain That Love Causes. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I have these Ideas but I'm trying to figure how to put them in my story. Well anyways hoped you like it and eventually I will someone to proofread it. Well I'm gonna try to go to sleep. So I will um…write later?**

**Plz Review and no Flames.**


	2. Beast Man uhh I Mean Beast Boy

**OMG I'm Sooooo Sorry for not updating any sooner! I had the chapter but I guess I forgot to update it...if that is even possible. Thank's for all the reviews. I really really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to put those on my stories): I Don't own the Teen Titans...sadly...**

**Chapter Two**

**"Beast Man-uhh-I Mean Beast Boy"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! I made it at school in time." Garfield shouted happily as he did is so called 'victory dance' that almost cause his green backpack to fall.

Raven rolled her eyes and took a seat under a tree nearby. Kori laughed at his silliness and stood next to Raven who was now getting annoyed from Garfield's stupidity. "Quit it already!" Raven shouted angrily at Gar. "You act like a little boy and with all the green you have you look like a beast." Garfield stopped doing his dance, laid his backpack on the grass, and gave her a death glare while Kori started thinking about what Raven had mentioned.

"I don't look like a beast!" Gar yelled at Raven, throwing his arm into the air. Raven gave him a disbelieve look in return. "Do I?" He questioned as he observed his clothes. After a while, he gave her a death glare. "Well you look like a-a Meanie!" He said, not finding anything good to tell her off.

"Wow. Very good comeback." She said teasingly. She placed her hands in her face. "I'm so hurt." Raven made some sounds acting as if she was crying.

"What about Beast Boy?" Kori questioned, and purposely interrupted Gar, before he would say something rude to Raven. Kori saw Gar and Raven staring at each other angrily. As soon as they heard what she said, they turned their undivided attention to her and started thinking about what she said. Raven came to dislike the idea but in the other hand Gar was starting to admire it.

"That's a great nick name!" Gar shouted excitedly and began to admire his new nickname. _'Me and my big mouth.'_ Raven thought as she wished she took back the comment of him looking like a beast. A thought suddenly came to Gar. "Maybe Beast Man would be better…" Gar started thinking more about sticking with Beast Man but…

"No. If we are going to call you something it's definitely not going to be Beast Man." Raven demanded as she looked up at Gar. Gar looked down at Raven and wondered what could be so wrong with Beast Man.

"What's so wrong with Beast Man?" Gar asked the girl as he glared at her. Raven saw that he was trying to scare her but it wasn't working. She ignored the glare she was receiving from Gar and decided to explain why she thought Beast Man would not go with him at all.

"You're not a man." She stated coldly. Kori turned her attention to Gar trying to figure out what he was going to do next. _'This is not good.'_ She thought as she felt the tension building up. Gar didn't want to argue with the girl so he shrugged in response. _'A great way to start a friendship is by arguing.'_ He thought sarcastically.

"Whatever, Beast Boy it is—or Gar." Gar turned his attention to the school building trying to forget what had just happened. _'That's how Raven is. She just can't be nice to no one.'_ He thought as he observed the building. Kori could still see he was mad but it was slowly fading as he observed the school building.

The building had large glass windows and occasionally people would try to steal from the school but the principal always managed to catch them and sent them to jail. The grass, flowers, and trees were taking good care off so it made the building seemed like it was the neatest school ever. Which probably is true since nothing was uncared for. Many people say it was a good school but they really don't know if they don't attend there. The school was very strict and was run by the harshest principle a school could ever have. Slade Wilson. The lunch is… well like any other normal schools, which was nasty at one point of times. There are teachers who actually teach but ofcourse there are the occasionally 'I'm to tired to teach' teachers.

"Why aren't the school doors open?" Beast Boy asked all of sudden. Raven, who just noticed, shrugged.

Kori shrugged and then turned around to see Terra Marvok flirting with a person. Terra Marvok a blonde girl with blue jeans, ripped from her knees, and a black sleeveless v-neck shirt with a yellow 'T' in the middle was flirting with a boy who probably was a year older than she was. The boy seemed interested as well since he obviously was playing along. Gar stopped observing the building and followed Kori's gaze. As soon as he saw what caught her attention, he felt jealous. He had a crush on Terra since last year and too many people it was obvious. They would always say that 'She is way out of you league' or the occasional 'It will never happen'. Garfield knew they were true but you can't just stop crushes. Boys like Richard or Roy were more her type. The pretty boys who had a bad side to them. Garfield let out an aggravated sigh and laid his back on the tree since he didn't want to sit down next to Raven. '_I wonder how this year is gonna be?_' He mentally asked himself as he stared at the school building.

"Maybe Wilson is late for once." Raven said as she followed Kori's gaze. '_Terra._' Raven thought bitterly. First, she spread rumors of Raven being a demon and that she believes in demonic stuff. Second, Terra always stole the guys that Raven like. Therefore, Raven did have a good reason to hate her. Raven turned her attention way from Terra, reached over her backpack, and pulled out a book to read. Kori finally stopped paying attention the girl and took a seat next to Raven. Raven stopped reading the page she was one. "Can I have my space?" She asked. Raven didn't hate Kori or anything is just that she didn't knew her very well and Raven doesn't trust people easily. Kori scooted over a few feet away from her. _'Why did I have to move?'_ Kori mentally asked herself as she stared at the grass.

"I know Slade to well that he didn't forget." A voice told them. They all turned their attention away from what they were doing and saw Richard standing in front of the group of friends. "It's only 7:50 so we came early." Everyone at school knows the hatred that Slade Wilson, the principle, and Richard have against each other. Honestly, if Slade, as Richard prefers to call him, had a chance to kill him he probably would have. Richard would probably do the same thing.

"What do you want?" Raven asked monotonously. Raven didn't hate him as much as she hate the other kids. In middle school, Robin and Raven were best friends but ever since High School, he became popular and he completely forgot about her. Raven would always say she was stupid for even considering him as a brother. Now Raven thinks he was the same as the other people he hangs around with; a teenager who thinks life is based on popularity, looks, and money.

"Can't say hi?" Richard said playfully as he stood next to Garfield. Garfield straightened himself, his back now facing the school building, and gave him a disgusted look. He knew all to well if Richard was hanging out with him that means that Victor is located nearby.

"Where's Victor?" Garfield asked coldly as he frantically looked around trying to find him. As soon as Victor heard his name he ran up to Garfield and punched him in the back as hard as he could which was pretty hard since he was, after all, a football player. The punch made Garfield to stumble back and eventually he fell to the ground.

"Damn it, Victor!" Garfield yelled as he groaned in pain. Richard and Victor started laughing, Raven glared at them, and Kori immediately ran to help Gar.

"That's not funny, Dick." Raven told Richard by calling him his other name. Richard immediately stopped laughing as soon as he heard her. Victor stared at her knowing all to well that she had made him mad.

"It's Richard." He said firmly as he gave her a death glare. "Since when do you care about other people?" He asked in a matter-of-factly way.

Raven ignored his glare. "Since, when are you such a dick?"

"You got told, Richard." Victor said as he pointed at Richard. Richard glared at him and Victor stopped pointing at him but kept annoying at him. Kori saw Gar still on the floor and helped him up.

"Thanks." He said as he stood up and faced Victor's back. Kori smiled and stood behind Garfield. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" Garfield asked Victor as he kept watching the argument that Raven and Richard where having. Victor turned around, looked down, and saw Gar giving him a pissed of look.

"Because it's fun." He stated. Garfield tried to held back scowl. Kori seeing that both her friends were arguing with other people decided to stop it. 'Like arguing with each other is not enough.' She thought as she saw Raven and Richard shouting rude things at each other.

Kori cleared her throat. "Stop this right now!" She yelled. Everyone turned his or her attention to her all thinking the same thing. _'What is she doing?'_ "We should not argue with one another."

"They started it!" Garfield told her in a childish way as if they were going to get punish. Raven nodded in agreement. Even though she normally doesn't do the whole 'who started it thing' but right now she didn't care.

"We?" Victor questioned loudly in disbelieve. "We were merely walking by and I accidentally punch you." Garfield and Raven both glared at him.

"You got to be kidding me." Raven mumbled. Richard knew that wasn't the best excuse but decided to go with it.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard." Beast Boy stated. Kori let out an aggravated sigh seeing that another argument was about to start. Richard saw the girl and couldn't help but feel bad for her. All she wanted to do was stop them from arguing. Someone was screaming his name and turned around to find Kitten calling him. Her annoying voice was getting on his nerves like every other time.

Richard sighed. "Come on Vic, let's go." Richard told his friend. Victor gave him a confuse look. "Their not worth it." Richard told his friend as he started walking away. Victor sighed seeing something was wrong with his friend. He normally doesn't just let things go but Victor brushed it off. After all, this was the first day of school so who knows how much he had changed. Victor started heading towards the rest of the group but notice that Kitten has been calling both of them for some time now. _'That's probably why.'_ He thought as they walked towards Richard on and off girlfriend.

"Good thing their gone now." Garfield said after the two left. He looked around and saw only themselves and the Richard's friends standing around talking. He hastily grabbed his backpack. Raven and Kori saw that everyone had went inside and gathered there things. "Crap! We have to go inside before the doors close." Garfield turned to see the doors still open, grabbed his friend's hand, and ran inside.

----

"Beast Boy, I am sure we are inside the building." Kori told him as she dodge being hit by someones locker door. People occasionally stare but they were to busy reading a paper to care.

"Who? Oh yeah that's me." Gar turned around to see Raven getting mad at him. Unfortunately, he crashed into someone that caused them to fall. "Ow." People around them didn't stare which was odd since it would normally have gotten everyones attention.

"That was very painful." Kori said as she rubbed her back. She looked up to find a red head boy with blue eyes looking at her. Raven and Gar both stared at each other for a moment knowing who it is.

"Sorry about that." He held out his hand and Kori took it. The boy pulled her up and smiled. "What's your name?" He asked as he observed her. Kori recognized him as Roy Harper. He supposedly was like Richard.

"Hey!" Gar angrily yelled at him interrupting the moment. "Why didn't you help Rae and me?" Roy rolled his eyes in response.

"You're standing up so I see my job's done." He replied with a smirk on his face. Gar and Raven both gave him angry looks and were about to say something. "Whatever, I'll talk to your friend later." He winked at Kori and started walking towards his locker. Raven, who was standing up, cursed under her breath. Gar looked around to find everyone with a schedule.

"Let's go get our stupid schedules." He told the girls. Starfire and Raven followed him to the auditorium where they were handing them out. Every year the teachers would set three tables in the auditorium and start handing out the schedules.

"If your last name starts with a P then line up with the sign that has your letter." A teacher shouted. He was wearing those business suits that made him look very professional. "You two kids stop hanging around and go to your class." He shouted at two girls who where standing in the middle of the auditorium talking about fashion. The three friends went to the assigned destinations. Gar went to the L's, Raven went to the R's, and Kori went with the A's. After they had gotten there, schedules they met up with each other and took a seat of one of the many line of seats. Kori observed the auditorium and found it to be pleasant. It had many lines of seats that were brown. If Kori wasn't mistaken she counted 12 lines of seats with 20 seats in each. It had long beautiful red curtains.

"Let me see!" Gar shouted as he grabbed Raven's schedule and compare it with his. Raven stared at him. _'How can I be hanging out with him?' _She thought as she watched him compare there schedules. "We have first, fourth, and eight period together." He told her.

"I'm so excited." Raven said sarcastically. Something she was best known for was her sarcasm. She never used it on teachers because she knew better than that. In school, she had no problem with her classes. She found them to be easy but the only subject she had trouble with was her extra curricular Biology. Beast Boy glared at her but smiled as soon as he gave her the schedule back. He turned to Kori's direction and grabbed her schedule.

"We have fifth, seventh, eight period together." He said in excitement.

"Glorious!" She shouted happily. Beast Boy did his 'we have some classes together dance'. He obviously just made it up. Raven watched the two and rolled her eyes. She put her schedule away, remembering the class number and felt someones presence and turned around to find a teacher angrily staring at the trio.

"My duckies, you will be arriving late if you don't start heading off towards your first period." The teacher said in a Cockney/Britishaccent. His gaze fell upon Gar and he immediately recognized him. "Ah well it ain't the green hair boy." Gar stopped doing his dance, took a seat down, and looked up at the man. He had red hair with small dark brown eyes that seemed black at time. He would always were suit that contained blue and red with blue sunglasses to go with.

"Um…hi." Gar said not wanting to talk to the teacher. He glared at him waiting for him to say something. "Hello Mr. Mod." He said angrily as he corrected himself. Mr. Mod failed to notice his anger and said,

"Go to class, my duckies." He walked away with the annoying grin he would always have. Gar let out an aggravated sigh.

"I seriously hate that dude." He told them as they stood up. "Come on Rae let's go to our class." Raven was about to say something but he interrupted her. "I mean Raven." He corrected himself. Something he had been doing lately. Kori looked at her schedule and saw that she had Math in room 245.

"Where is room 245 located?" Kori asked as she saw them walking off to their class. Gar and Raven both turned around and Gar was about to answer her but…

"You're going to room 245 too?" A girl asked behind Kori. She turned around to see Bethany Jones. Kori nodded and Bethany smiled.

"I'll walk you up there." Bethany offered as she grabbed her yellow backpack from a seat. "I have that class too."

"Oh, thank you very much for your kindness!" Kori shouted happily.

"No problem um…" She stopped not knowing the girls name.

"Kori and you are Bethany correct?"

"Yeah but call me Bee." She said. Kori nodded. "Come one lets go before Wilson comes." Bee beckon for her to follow. The two girls ran towards the room while Raven and Gar watch them leave.

"Well she makes friends quickly." Raven told Gar. Gar nodded and both ran towards there class. English/Writing at room 378.

-------------------------

**That's and once again sorry for not updating for a LONG time. Well this chapter I think it wasn't good but the next chapter would be better. Review!**


	3. A Challenge for the heart of Royalty

**We'll here is chapter three for this story. Sorry for not updating again. Now I have free time to update this story so the updates are going to be faster. Yay. Remember to leave a review so I can get more motivated. Reviews motivate authors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. –sob-**

Chapter 3

"**A Challenge for the heart of Royalty."**

------------------

Papers are being thrown around. Teenagers are talking. Desks are quietly being move around the room. Where was the teacher? Sleeping in his chair. Everyone officially knew that he was going to be one of those 'Do whatever you want' teachers.

Richard was sitting on a desk for two. He was sitting next to Roy who was currently talking to this brunette haired girl name Yolie. Richard rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses and paid attention to the outside of the glass windows. He had nothing else to do but just stare at the boring day. Usually he would be avoiding Katherine but she wasn't in this class. He can't say he wasn't happy. No more nagging or the constant judging of other girls.

"Richard." Someone whispered loudly. Richard ignored the person not really wanting to talk to anyone. "Richard!" Someone whispered again only even louder. Richard gritted his teeth and angrily turned around.

"What!" He asked angrily to whoever was behind him. Terra Marvok blinked and pointed behind her. He stared past her, not even apologizing, and saw Victor smiling. "What?" He asked more calmly trying hard not to shout so, he wouldn't wake up the teacher.

Victor smiled at him. Richard was confused on why he had that smile on his face. Either he got a date already or something was up. "Look who's sitting with Bee." He said teasingly. Richard sighed and turned around. He scanned the room trying to find where the cheerleading captain, Bethany is. He finally saw Bee talking with the red head girl he saw earlier.

"So, you like what you see?" A boy questioned. Richard blinked and turned his head to his left to see Roy staring at him. He wasn't the best of friends with him as he is with Victor but he wasn't on his total bad side. Therefore, you could say he was just person he knows and chats with at time to time.

"Yeah, so what." Richard told him a bit angry for bothering him.

"Well I can't blame you." Roy told him as he stared at her. Richard shrugged and turned his attention away from him and onto what was the outside of the window. Roy finally stopped staring at her and turned his attention to Richard. "Aw, come on lets have a little challenge." Roy offered as if something you couldn't refuse.

"No." Richard said firmly still not removing his gaze from the outside of the glass window.

Roy smirked at what he said. "I guess you know who's gonna win already." Roy told him teasingly. Roy knew all to well that he was about to protest on who's going to win her.

Richard quickly removed his gaze from the boring life of the outside and onto Roy. He was challenging him to another of one their games. Richard can't say they weren't fun and Richard likes to prove him wrong. "Well, how long is it gonna take for one of us to get to her?" He couldn't believe he was going to do this again but a challenge is a challenge. If he refuses, Roy would tell everyone and that was something he didn't want to happen.

Roy studied her as if she was some sort of experiment. Richard looked at him and then at her. "I don't know. She's not like any other girl." Roy told Richard as he removed his stare from her and onto to the teacher who was mumbling something in his sleep.

Richard stared at her once again, wondering what Roy meant. "How?"

"She's not drooling over one of us, obviously." Roy said jokingly as he turned his attention to her and away from the teacher. Richard smiled. A few moments later, he finally answered. "This time there isn't a time limit." Roy announced. Richard nodded in agreement.

"What's her name?" Richard asked. If their going to have a challenge they should at least know the girls name.

"Dunno. That green freak interrupted before she said anything when I asked her." Roy told him as he thought back earlier. Richard shrugged, as he knew that Roy was starting to think of a way to 'accidentally' bump into her.

Richard tried to remember what the guys name was. He practically saw him everyday last year but he just couldn't remember. "Um…whats his name again…" Richard aloud which cause to Roy wonder as well.

"Gar?" Victor questioned as he stood in front of the two.

"Yeah, him." Roy said finally remembering.

"What about him?" Victor asked as he pulled out a chair from another desk and took a seat.

"She's friends with him." Richard told him as he pointed at the girl.

"Dunno why, she could be with us." Roy said in wonderment. Victor and Richard both nodded. The teacher finally woke up but he looked to be anything but happy.

"Class, sit down!" He angrily yelled. Everyone shut up, placed everything back in order, and took a seat. Now everyone knows is that he is one of those teachers that lets you do what you want but then blames their problems on the students.

------------

"No!" Gar shouted and everyone turned too look at him with confuse looks. He turned around to find Mr. Mod waiting for him to sit on his assign seat. "I'll seat anywhere but there!" Gar shouted once again.

Mr. Mod gave him a warning look as he pulled out s green sheet of paper to send him to the office. "Make up your mind, lad."

Gar looked at him and then at his seat next to _her_. He slowly walked towards his seat and sat down. Everyone watched him for a moment before he or she turned his or her attention back to Mr. Mod.

Gar sat down next to the most annoying person in the entire world. He turned to look at her. _'This can't be happening!'_ As if seeing her this morning was not enough.

Her blue eyes turned to him and had a disgusted look upon her face. "There are some rules when you sit next to me." She told him. Katherine a.k.a. Kitten glared at him. How she got her name? Well she was known to get into many catfights with girls. Mostly because they all were trying to steal Richard away. "Don't ever talk to me unless you see something on my face."

"Besides that huge zit on your nose." A familiar voice said behind Gar. He turned around to find Raven. Apparently, he forgot that she was in the same class that he was. Well what would you do if you were paired with Kitten? Kitten glared at them before she turned her attention to the teacher who was watching her.

"Now duckies let us begin learning History."

---

Kori grabbed her tray with her food and tried to look for a seat to sit down. She looked around. There were many tables and it seems as if everyone knows exactly where they should be sitting

'_This is there second year of high school and some are even older.'_ Kori let out an aggravated sighed and took a walked past a few tables. Some girls giggling, boys talking about cars and what 'badass' thing they did over the summer, and girls and boys playing hard to get. There is much more but those are just a few. Kori past a table and took noticed that it consisted of Bee and the two boys from the morning.

Bee invited her to sit down with her today if she wanted today at class. She looked at them for a moment hiding behind a group of people who were standing and talking. Kori really didn't want to because she would feel uncomfortable sitting with people who are consider 'popular' and she would start getting insecure.

"Maybe Gar or Raven will be here." She said as she tried to reassure herself. Finally, she took a seat on one of the round tables by herself. She grabbed the plastic fork and started picking at her food. It didn't look good but she was hungry.

"You're actually gonna eat that?" A boy questioned curiously. She looked up to find a boy with black shoulder length hair laid his tray on the table and took a seat in front of her. She looked at him and nodded.

"There is nothing else to eat." She told him as she reached to drink some of her strawberry milk. After she drank, Kori stared at him in confusion. "Who may you be?" She asked him. She did not remember seeing him in any of her past classes.

The boy opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone. "Aqua, my man!" A familiar voice called out. A boy came towards the two and Kori immediately notice it was Gar. Gar patted the boy on the back and took a seat next to him.

"Aqua?" Kori questioned.

The boy shook his head meaning that wasn't his name. "Kyle Roberts." He said as he held out his hand.

"Kori Anderson." She said as she shook his hand. They let go and then Kori turned her attention to Gar. "Why do you call him Aqua?" She asked him.

"For his love of swimming!" Gar shouted but only they could hear since it was pretty loud. Kori nodded understanding what he meant. "He was last year's best swimmer. I hope you don't mind, I told him he could sit with us." Gar told her as he grabbed his fork and dug it through some food substance that she did not recognize. Kori shook her head not minding at all that Kyle was here. Gar smiled and then took a bite of his food. "Tofu is so damn good." Beast Boy said as he took another bite.

Kyle apparently had gotten the same thing that Gar had and he took a bite. "Where's Raven I thought she was gonna sit with us?" He asked after he took a few bites. Gar said something but his mouth was full of Tofu and they weren't able to understand him. He sighed, seeing that they couldn't understand him and then pointed to a girl that was heading towards there direction.

"Hey—" Gar greeted but instead of Raven stopping to eat with them she walked further and took a seat on the empty table behind them. He rolled his eyes seeing that she wanted to be alone but seriously she can't be alone all the time. He stood up and walked towards where she was sitting. "Raven, why don't you see with your good buds?" Gar asked her as he took a seat next to her.

She looked at him with the expressionless face she was known for. "I don't want to." She simply said. Gar then shrugged. "If you say so…" He motioned for the rest of them to sit on that table. He stood up, grabbed his tray, and sat on the table between Raven and Kori. "Now we're all sitting together!" He said cheerfully as a child would. Raven rolled her eyes and mentally cursed at him.

After lunch, everything seemed to go by fast for Kori. Occasionally she would see Roy around winking at her and then glaring at the boy from the morning…Richard. She started walking toward her house with Gar beside her. Raven lived on the other side so she had to go but after she left Gar said, she really lived a few streets away from him.

"I think Raven's starting to warm up to us." Gar said trying to start a conversation. "Even though she just lied on where she lived." His backpack kept making some noise but it was from the keys he had.

"I think so as well. You obviously try really hard to get her to befriend you." Kori told him as she spotted something on the corner of her eye. On the other side of the street two people were walking and talking. It wasn't just two any two people but it was Richard and Victor.

"You see them too." He said ignoring what she said before. "Yeah they live around there but unfortunately for me Victor leaves near me. Richard well he leaves further down the street." Gar told her as he hoped that they didn't spot them. The two friends kept on walking and talking about what went on at school.

A sign with the name of a street called 'Rhodey' appeared and they both stopped. "Well I gotta go." Gar sadly told her. Kori nodded and saw that Victor was crossing towards street leaving Richard alone.

He stood in front of the two. "What's up Garfield and um…" He let his voice trailed since he didn't know the girls name.

"Kori." She answered seeing that he didn't know her name.

Victor smiled. "Yeah, well see ya." Victor started heading towards his house. Gar gave a friendly smiled at Kori before he started heading to his house. Gar kept making sure that he was two feet away from Victor afraid that he was going to do one of his tricks.

Kori sighed and started walking towards her house. She saw that Richard was heading the same way. Maybe the lived near each other but it wouldn't really matter.

After minutes of walking, Kori finally reached her house. She noticed that Richard kept on walking and stopped at the Wayne Manor. She remembered Manny, her older sister, telling her about it the day they were moving to her house. Kori looked at her house and saw that it was about the size of Richards's house only smaller. "Manny buys a big house even thought its only us." She remembered what Manny said when she asked her why she always buys mansions even though it's only them two and ofcourse their guardian Galfore. 'Were royalty sister dear so, we deserve to be treated like royalty.' Manny's words echoed through her head.

Kori opened the door to her 'house' or mansion. Whatever you want to call it. "Being royalty is very unpleasant."

----------

**Yeah, I know I finally updated. Since like December. Well drop a review. Now I'm fully concentrating on this story. I got so much ideas going through for this story. So I'll update in a week or half week.**

**Plz Review.**


	4. The Monster In Raven’s House

**Updated. I think I passed the time limit that I said but at least I updated sooner than the other chapters. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love you all so much. –Gives everyone cookies-**

**Note: Don't flame other peoples stories because you don't like the couple, who wrote it, etc. Just don't flame because they will flame back and then you have a flame war. If you don't like then simply skip it and move on. I haven't got a flame on this story but I just don't like it when people flame. Help stop flaming by posting this on your stories! Help stop people flaming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Every time I say that….it breaks my heart. **

**Warning: It has one bad word in here so yeah…**

**Okay enough of my rambling…on with the story!**

**Chapter Four**

"**The Monster In Raven's House"**

**--August 24…Thursday—**

"Man, seriously why do we have to take this class?" Gar questioned as he looked around the room. People were playing volleyball and basketball. He then looked to his left side and found Raven sitting next to him. He saw the big gap between them and rolled his eyes. She treated him like some contagious disease. "Where's Kor?" He asked Raven trying to start a conversation.

"Beside you." Raven told him without even making eye contact. Gar turned around and saw that Kori had been sleeping. Obviously, she had been bored all this time. Her emerald eyes open as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked at Gar sleepily. She yawned and tried to sit straight up. "You slept late?" Gar asked her as he stared at Terra who happened to be in the same Gym class as they were. Kori slowly nodded as she stretch.

"What kept you up so late?" Raven asked as she blankly stared straight ahead. Then a flash of blonde and a pink and yellow uniforms caught her attention. She rolled her eyes knowing who it was. Terra and Kitten. They were trying to make a basket but failed miserably. Raven thought about them actually playing basketball. Terra maybe could make it but she's better at volleyball. Kitten…puh-lese. She might break a nail.

Kori looked around since she had nothing else to do. "My sister, Manny." She answered. She thought back to yesterday night and had a disgusted look on her face. Galfore was not home since he was attending business with the mayor. Manny was being her usual rebellious self and invited a group of friends from the time she was last in here in Gotham. After they all introduce themselves to Kori they went into her room to play spin the bottle. Girls giggling and boys laughter was heard all night until Galfore came back home.

"What's up Kori, Goth Girl, and Freak." A familiar voice called out. The three teenagers turned to look at Victor walking towards them with a huge smile. Kori gave a weak smiled still not very fond of him. After all, he is calling her friends rude names and playing tricks on Gar.

"We do have a name." Raven growled as she looked up at him. He only mentioned Kori's name right. Either he hasn't thought anything for her or apparently, she wasn't 'labeled' yet. Oh, how she hated labels.

"Chill Rae." A female voice said. A blonde hair girl with her yellow tank top and black shorts came to view. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes stared at Raven.

"Don't call me that." Raven said angrily as she stared at her angrily.

Terra rolled her blue eyes and stared at Gar and Kori. "Hey." She said in a friendly way. Raven rolled her eyes as Kori and Gar responded with a quick 'hey'. Raven turned her attention to Gar who was trying so hard not to drool over Terra. She hit him the back of his head snapping him back to reality. Gar glared at her for a moment but then quickly remembered that Terra was standing in front of them. Raven went to see what Kori's first impression on Terra was. Kori gave a friendly smile at Terra and started a small conversation with her. Questions like what's your favorite color and stuff like that came up. Raven knew that was going to happen but then she didn't. Kori was confusing to her. She was always cheerful even though everyone is in a bad mood. Just like Gar…

"Vic, where you think the others are?" Terra asked as she turned her attention away from the group and onto the other teenagers in the Gym. Nothing. She didn't see Bee, Kitten, Richard, or Roy. A group that was laughing caught her attention and she immediately smiled. "There they are!" She announced excitedly as she motioned for them to come. The group started heading towards there direction.

Raven, Gar, and Kori frowned that they were coming. "C'mon let's go." Gar said as he stood up. Someone grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit back down.

"Nope. The group missed ya." Victor told him half teasing and the other half in some sort of warning tone. Gar gulped as the group arrived and stood in front of them. He looked around and saw there were many open spaces in the benches. Maybe they could sit somewhere else and far away from him.

Kori looked up and the first thing she noticed was Kitten. She had on a pink tank top with black shorts. Unlike Terra, her hair was not on a ponytail.

Kitten's mouth was wide open and stared angrily at Kori. "It's you!" Kitten yelled angrily that probably the whole gym could hear. Kori rolled her eyes in response. Obviously, she didn't get over the sarcastic comment on their first encounter.

"Hey Rae." Richard said. Raven opened her mouth to say the usual 'Don't call me Rae' but someone interrupted her.

"She doesn't like to be call Rae." Terra mocked as she took a seat on Raven's right side. Leaving a gap between them. They were about two feet apart.

Raven stared angrily at her. Gar failed to notice what Terra said since he was helping Kori trying to get rid of Roy. "Get away from her Roy!" Gar shouted as Kori stared at him if he was crazy.

Roy stopped and stared at Gar. "Are you guys going out?" They both shook their head meaning a 'no'.

"Just friends!" They both shouted at the same time. Gar knows that Kori is pretty and has a great personality but still she wasn't his type. Besides, he likes Terra. Kori likes his personality and he wasn't bad looking but they are just friends.

"Okay, that's good." Roy told them as he stood next to Terra who was arguing with Raven. He turned to Richard and motioned for him to do something.

Richard ignored him. Roy was obviously trying to hard to get to her. Kori was different like any other girl… well, besides Raven. She's the one who's not into popularity or looks.

"Richard!" Kitten whined. Everyone was busy doing his or her own thing that she needed some attention. Okay, Kitten was the girl who needed attention on her all the time. Girls knew to not mess with Richard unless they are willing to get in a fight with her.

Richard turned his attention to Kitten. "What?" He questioned a bit angrily. She gave him smile, ignoring his anger. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Richard cheated on her with other girls. However, those girls are the ones that get beaten next day. If those girls got friends well…Kitten had friends too. Kitten can't blame him though. She cheats on him at some point of time. Mostly with Roy or this person called 'Fang'.

"Do we really need to hang out with these losers?" She asked as she waked towards him and hugged him tightly.

Richard rolled his eyes beneath his dark sunglasses. He didn't know why he went out with her in the first place. He thought back to last year when people kept telling him that the most popular girl in school, Katherine, liked him. He wasn't at all excited but hell that just would earn him a better reputation. Therefore, he asked her out. Guys envied him for having her as his girlfriend. Eventually, he got bored so he started going out with other girls behind her back. Who always managed to get beat up the next day. "You got anything better to do?" He asked Kitten.

"Just because you all are bored doesn't mean you use as some sort entertainment." Kori argued as she stood up and glared at the couple. Gar glared at them as well. He would stand up but Victor kept forcing him to sit down. Victor wanted to see how this girl is. Bee and Roy looked at Kori and then at the couple. They both weren't going to interfere unless it goes too far.

Richard chuckled to himself. She was definitely the first girl to do that to him. "Chill out, Kori." Richard told her motioning for her to sit back downes to far.itt gets a little bitets a little bit to serioush weren'ing him to sit down. Victor wanted to see how this girls is. . How did he know her name? Well, Victor eventually told him her name. Richard saw them talking the other day when he was going home with Gar. If he wanted to win the challenge, he needed to find out her name first. "Well, somones playing hard to get"

Kori looked angrily at Richard. "Yeah right." She said sarcastically. "I am not very fond of the great Richard Grayson." She told him as she sat back down and smiled. "I have heard that you were good looking but you seemed to lack that trait."

Richard gave her a death glare and in response, she just smiled innocently. Roy laughed in response. Raven and Terra apparently had stopped there argument and watched the whole thing.

"Ouch." Bee, Terra and Victor said at the same time.

Kitten stopped hugging Richard and gave Kori a death glare.

Gar and Raven stared at her in surprise. Not only she had the guts to say that in front of Kitten but also nobody ever told Richard that. Nobody.

"Why can't y'all get along for one minute?" Bee angrily asked the group. The popular group stared at her and shrugged. She let out an aggravated sigh. She wasn't into the whole teasing thing as they were. The only reason she hanged out with them was because besides their whole 'I'm popular and your not' thing they actually are pretty cool people. Besides, this feuding has been going on ever since the second day of school and she was now getting sick of it.

"Let's just go guys." Victor told his group.

"Let's sit somewhere else." Raven told Gar and Kori. Everyone started leaving except Kori and Richard.

Kori stood in front of him and smiled. "I had hoped this would stop you from bothering my friends but," She paused and stared at the dark sunglasses that were covering his eyes. "I am only kidding myself am I not?"

Richard smirked. "You are definitely one of a kind." Richard told her. He was using his charm to see if he could loosen her up around him. Instead of having her hate his guts.

"Thank you for the compliment." She told him. She stood from her seat, ready to follow her friends. "Richard may I tell you something?" She asked him innocently.

Richard for a moment thought on how she could act and sound so innocent but he quickly shrugged it off. "Yeah what is it."

"Your charm…it is not working." Kori chuckled and ran to her friends.

Richard couldn't help but blush. He hated the fact that he was blushing. Why would people think of him? He shrugged off the feeling and started acting his 'cool' self again. He walked towards his friends who were talking. On his way he was greeted with a 'hey'. He took a seat between Kitten and Terra. While the group was talking about a song, he was thinking of his encounter with Kori. That was the most embarrassing thing that happened to him. Here he was using his all too famous charm and then Kori had to tell him that it wasn't working. He sighed as he heard his name being called out.

"Well, I guess you're out the contest." Roy told him as he tried hard not to laugh. That moment was priceless.

Richard glared at him. "Don't worry I'm still in." He told him as he angrily stood up and left them to get out of the gym. Roy laughed while Kitten was confused on what they were talking about. Everyone else didn't really pay attention since they had a clue they were competing over girl but what Roy said just a few seconds ago, gave them the biggest hint of them all. Kori.

"What contest?" Kitten questioned.

"Nothing just forget about it." Roy told her not wanting to deal with Kitten. Kitten glared at him and then she stood up to go with Richard.

-----

"Well are you gonna actually head for your house this time?" Gar asked Raven as they walked out of the school building. Kori immediately turned to Gar who put his hand over his mouth. He wasn't going to confront her on this but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Raven stopped walking and stared at him. She was indeed surprise that he had found out but she didn't show it. "Are you stalking me?" She asked monotonously but anger could be detected.

Gar eyes widen at what she said. "No!" He shouted quickly. Raven still did not believe him. "It's just I've notice that you lived a few streets away from me. You live on that big house made out of brick on the end of 'Azerath' right?"

Raven nodded and exhaled softly. She started walking again but this time not in the usual long way to her house. Gar and Kori quickly followed. Raven didn't know that Gar lived a few streets away from her. She was aware of Victor but he lived to far away from her. "How long have you lived there?" Raven asked Gar as they passed by students who where standing in the middle of the sidewalk talking.

"About eight years. Why?" He questioned as he looked at her. Raven did not make eye contact and responded with a usual 'nothing'. Gar sighed and started a conversation with Kori. Raven took note that they were talking about what happened earlier at Gym. She started wondering about her mom and eventually her dad.

**----Flashback----**

"Stop it!" A twelve-year-old girl shouted. Her violet eyes were filling with tears. "The neighbors can probably hear you!" She shouted as she grabbed her dads arm trying to stop him from throwing any more objects.

He yanked his hand away, which caused her to fall to the ground. She felt something stinging on her leg and she noticed that a piece of glass had cut her. "How dare you touch me." He said angrily not even bothering to help her with her cut.

"Just stop throwing stuff!" Raven blinked back the tears and glared at him. The cut hurt but she was not going to cry in front of this man. Her so-called dad.

Her father, Thomas Trigon, laughed at her. "You are only a child. You can't do anything." He told her as he walked passed the broken glass. He was obviously heading towards his room. She stood behind waiting for him to leave.

His long black hair and his dark gray eyes gave people the feeling that he wasn't the friendly. How right they were but they do not know that. That was always their first impression but he would always act nice and friendly so people wouldn't suspect the monster that he was.

The doorbell started ringing and her eyes widen. This was not the perfect time for guest to come and visit.

Thomas headed towards the door instead of walking to his room as he intended. He opened the door to find a small child about his daughter's age looking at him. He had a pair of dark sunglasses with jet-black hair.

"Is Raven home?" The boy asked. Thomas already hated the kid.

Thomas shook his head meaning 'no'. "She's out with her mom. Now buzz of kid." He said in an unfriendly tone. Richard glared at him behind his sunglasses. Thomas shut the door and walked towards his daughter. "Don't ever let me see him again." Her father growled. She stared at him in disbelieve.

"He's my best friend!" She protested. "What do you have against him?"

Thomas was now really angry. He bent down to be in the same eye level with her daughter. "You listen to me Raven. You better fuckin' make sure I don't see your stupid friend." He lifted his hand and Raven flinched. He laughed at her response. Thomas stood up and headed towards his room. He was going to walk up the stairs but something came to his mind. "Clean up the mess before Arella comes home." Raven slowly nodded and went to the kitchen to get something to pick the broken glass without cutting herself. As she came back to the living room, she started sweeping the broken glass. She felt the cut from her leg sting but she still did not cry. She won't cry in front of nobody…especially in front of that monster.

**---End of Flashback---**

Raven snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Gar's voice.

"Raven, we're here so let's go." He told her as he stood in front of the sign with the street name. She slowly nodded and noticed that Victor was standing next to Gar. Gar obviously knew but tried to ignore him. Raven started walking next to Gar and Victor was ahead of them. They didn't talk about anything. There was just a silence...

**---------**

**Gosh, I hate her dad. Oh no offence to the people with the name Thomas. I just chose that name because it started with a T like Trigon so yeah. Same thing with anyone with the name Katherine. I just randomly pick those names. :) **

**The chapter name is original…I'm obviously rambling.**

**Now….**

**Review!**


End file.
